The island
by baby-blue4
Summary: AN I updated! Sorry it took so long, my computer is sort of... defective. Chapter 9 up!
1. Marooned

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in it. They all belong to Walt Disney and it would be greatly appreciated if you would take this into consideration and not sue me, since I'm not making any money. Thank you.  
Summary: What if Jack and Elizabeth had gotten together that night on the beach?

A/N: I had lots of complaints since this was all big paragraph, so I'm reposting the edited version (with paragraphs) and hoping to get some more reviews because of it.  Enjoy!  
CHAPTER 1: MAROONED

 Elizabeth stared blearily out into the horizon that seemed to rest directly on the distant sea. For a moment she could not remember where she was, how she had gotten there, or what she was doing. The events came flying back to her. Pirates had raided her town and she was taken captive. They had Will and she was stuck here with Captain Jack Sparrow, the worst pirate to ever sail the seven seas. Could her situation be any more desperate?

 Apparently it could. Only now she begin to take into consideration her current surroundings. She was lying on a beach, where she had apparently spent the night, the events of the past twelve hours were admittedly more than a little hazy. She would just have to figure happened by what she could deduce from the here and now, she would also make a note of remembering how it felt the morning after getting dead drunk, and how much she disliked it. She was on a beach, whatever help that was. There was someone else there with her. Wait a minute, who? Jack Sparrow snorted in his sleep and rolled over.

"Oh dear lord, no, please no, in the name of all that is good and sane, no. Tell me that I didn't, I mean that we didn't, that Jack and I had no kind of," Elizabeth couldn't finish the thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and realized that she would have to open them if she was going to determine if she had or hadn't done anything. With a deep breath she looked around. Clothing items were out what carelessly strewn about, her own shift along with some of the pirate's things. That would be a yes, something had happened. She grimaced. This was just wonderful. Of all the people to be stuck on an island with, of all the people to get drunk with, of all the people to f with, it had to be him.

She was engaged, well practically engaged anyway, and what about Will? She could have expected a good life from her future husband. She, and any children that she had might have been well taken care of. What could she expect from this man? He might live with her for a while, but there would certainly be no getting married. If they had children, she doubted there would be any kind of support.  And to think she used to dream of meeting this man, after all the stories she'd read about him. Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by a groggy, "'ello Love." Captain Jack Sparrow grinned and slid his arm around Elizabeth's waist. Against her will she smiled.

Oh what the hell, what was done was done. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "You would be quite handsome you know, if you would take a bath once in a while."

"Oh," Jack said, pretending to be offended, "in that case, I think you should join me." With that he picked her up, carried her to the shore, and dropped her in. She shrieked gleefully and pulled him down with her. This continued for a while until they spotted a rescue boat nearing the island.


	2. Define Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Jack and Elizabeth got together on the island, you get the idea.

A/N: Due to the request of several of my reviewers I've decided to revise this chapter and fix the formatting.  Read and Review!

CHAPTER 2: DEFINE HOME 

"Elizabeth!" called Commodore Norrington of the royal navy, "Elizabeth, are you all right?" Caught somewhat off guard, Elizabeth gasped. Just when she was beginning to be happy about being marooned she gets rescued. This wasn't going to be her day, she just knew it. As the rescue ship neared she heard the captain shout, "Arrest that man!" and saw him point to Jack. After both parties were successfully hauled back to the ship on life boats the order was given to put Jack in a cell below.

Elizabeth saw it as her duty to come to his aid. "What is he charged with?" she inquired.

Surprised that she should ask, Captain Norrington replied, "With the kidnapping of the governor's daughter of course."

Smiling Elizabeth said, "Then you may release him, for I can assure you that he did no such thing." The captain seemed torn. He could either prosecute the man whom he hated, along with all who shared the man's profession, or he could honor the wish of his fiancee-to-be. In the end his feelings for Elizabeth won out and he let Jack Sparrow go.

He was a fool, however, if he thought it would end his troubles. In fact, it perhaps spurred them on. "Elizabeth," began Captain Norrington, unsure of how to best proceed in the current situation, "Have you given any further thought to what we discussed earlier?" She realized he was talking about his proposal. Only two days ago she would have said yes without hesitation, but now everything was different. Now she had Jack.

Slowly she answered, "Yes, Captain, I have, and in light of recent events I feel I must decline."

Shocked, Governor Swan stepped forward. "Elizabeth!" he cried, "How can you be so rude, to someone who has been so good to you?" Elizabeth was about to retort when she discovered that she couldn't. She had absolutely no logical explanation for not wanting to marry the captain. Knowing that her actions would have consequences she retreated to her room. It was some time later when Jack Sparrow came knocking on her door.  
"Please go away," she told him.

"I'm a pirate and a captain," he said, "I don't take orders from anyone. Now let me in there." Sighing through her tears Elizabeth decided to let him in.  When they were both seated she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. "There, there, Love," he said, "It's all right."

Angrily Elizabeth pulled away, "How can you say that?" she asked exasperated, "After what happened last night on the beach, how can you be so calm?" Trying to smile Jack told her,

"Well, one of us has to stay in control of the situation, darling, we can't both be hysterical at the same time."

Maybe Jack wasn't, but Elizabeth was hysterical. "What is it about you Jack Sparrow?" she cried, "What is it that I find so damn appealing? Why can't I just brush you aside like I can every other man? Why do I feel the constant need to be close to you? Why do"- She was cut off as Jack pulled her close and put his mouth to hers. The world melted away and she thought of nothing, at least nothing unpleasant, until morning when her father came knocking on her door.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth?" he called, "Are you awake my dear? I feel that I must speak with you after the events of yesterday evening. Are you listening to me?" When her father's voice first cut through the Elizabeth thought that she would jump up and answer the door immediately. On second thought, however, that seemed to be the wrong course of action. She was lying in bed, with her head Jack Sparrow's bear chest, and both of them were wearing absolutely nothing. This was not an image that she wanted her father to see.

"I'll be there in just a minute, Father," she called out, "I must first get dressed." Elizabeth looked around desperately for a place to hide her lover. "Jack," she whispered urgently, "Jack!"

"Hmmm?" the groggy sailor opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hide, quickly," she ordered, then apparently on reflection added, "My father's looking for me," by way of explanation.  Nodding in understanding Jack slid himself under the bed with a last whisper of "You're beautiful," in Miss Swan's ear. Uncontrollable shivers down her spine and a few other inappropriate impulses to other parts of her body. Shaking, she threw on her robe and unlocked the door to her room.

"Ah, there you are my princess," doted Governor Swan, "I thought you said you were dressing?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I couldn't decide on what to wear," she lied.

Easily fooled, Governor Swan continued, "I meant to talk to you about your rather rash decision last night. However, a woman's heart is a strange and complicated thing, and it is after all, your future. I just want you to know that whatever decision you make, I will support you fully." Elizabeth smiled, proud that her father had so much faith in her, although she doubted that he would support her in the specific decision that she was most leaning toward making.

"Thank you, Father," she answered politely and returned to her room where Jack was waiting, fully clothed. "Don't worry," she said coolly, "he doesn't suspect a thing. In fact, I think t to talk to you about he believes that I turned Norrington down because of that black smith Will Turner. Imagine that," she snorted, "he's only a boy." She stopped as Jack began running his fingers along her spine and delicately kissing her neck. Her head told her that this was not wise and that anyone could walk right in and see them, but she hadbegun to trace the muscles on his chest and was enjoying it far too much to stop now. Thankfully one of them sort of had a handle on the situation.

"Lizzie, Sweetheart," Jack said breathlessly, "Come on now, we have to stop this." "Oh, right," said Elizabeth, finally coming to her senses. "I'm dining with the Commodore tonight, and although there is a certainr captain I would much rather be in the company of, it is something I must do." Jack stood silently waiting for her to go on. "Would you meet me afterward?" she said in a rush.  Smiling broadly, he nodded and with a peck on the girl's cheek he left.

Elizabeth's father escorted her to the captain's cabin. On their way they passed Captain Jack Sparrow. Forgetting herself for a moment Elizabeth glanced longingly in his direction. Unfortunately it was also at that particular moment that she passed over an uneven plank in the ship and fell conveniently into Mr. Sparrow's arms. "Are you all right, Miss?" Jack said loud enough for the governor to hear.

"Oh yes," she replied quickly, "I'm really sorry about that, but thank you, for catching me I mean."

Jack grinned and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget, later," before he turned her loose. Elizabeth trembled as she teetered back to her father, who thought nothing of it. Dinner with the Commodore went as expected, extremely boring, despite his many advances toward Elizabeth, all of which she chose to ignore. After an awkward goodnight to the captain and an overly hurried one to her father Elizabeth hurried away to meet Jack Sparrow. She was so relieved when she saw him waiting for her that she broke into a run. He spread wide his arms, wrapped them around her waist, and spun her around in a full circle before he put her down. To Elizabeth's surprise he dropped to one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?" When all she could offer was a stunned nod he slid a gold ring onto her finger anyway. Upon closer inspection she saw that in it was embedded a black pearl, the object of Jack's devotion.


	3. An affair discovered

Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing is mine, including Captain Jack Sparrow, who btw is really hot.

Summary: Will walks in on Jack and Elizabeth.

A/N: I'm sorry about the paragraphing, but I'm trying to fix it. Please r&r. Also, I'm running out of ideas for what should happen next, any thoughts would be appreciated. Thank you.

CHAPTER 3: AN AFFAIR DISCOVERED

William Turner knocked eagerly on Miss Swan's door. "Elizabeth," he called impatiently, "It's me, Will. May I speak to you for a moment?" Without any further thought he barged in through the unlocked door. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Elizabeth and Jack lay nestled together in her untidy bed. One of Jack's hands encircled her stomach holding her close to him, while the other was entangled in her hair. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, with her arms wrapped around his back as though she was holding on for dear life. They both awoke with a start as the door creaked sharply open.

"Will," Elizabeth breathed in shock. William turned on his heel and left before he could become violent. "Oh, god," Elizabeth said, half to herself, half to Jack, "What have we done?" "If what we did was wrong," Jack said quietly, "then I don't care if I ever do what's right again as long as I do it with you." She smiled and began playing with his very matted hair.

"I thought I told you that you needed to take a bath," she quipped playfully.

"And I said I'd do it when you joined me," commented Jack. Although he'd meant it as a joke that really didn't sound like such a bad idea. After a long bubble bath, the young couple decided that it was time to face the outside world. Now fully dressed and relatively clean they walked hand in hand around the ship's decks looking for Will. They found him staring blankly out at the sea.  Elizabeth, unable to take the silence, cleared her throat loudly causing him to jump in surprise. Will glared furiously at Elizabeth. She had betrayed him. He'd trusted her; loved her even, but now all he could feel was a burning hatred. Before he knew what he was doing he took a swing at her, but the odds were not good as it was two against one. She ducked and Jack grabbed his arm roughly.

"That's no way to treat a lady," he growled. At that moment Commodore Norrington, having witnessed the entire scene, decided to come out of his office.

"Well, well," he said, smirking at ocean in a remote corner of the ship. Captain Sparrow, "I should have known that you couldn't stay out of trouble for long. There will be no brawling on my ship and I think it's for the good of everyone when I say that Mr. Sparrow should be taken below."

"Captain Sparrow," shouted Jack as he was being dragged away.

Commador Norrington returned to his office wearing a look of grim satisfaction.

"Go on then!" cried William Turner, in front of everyone, including Elizabeth's father, "Go and be his whore, and throw your life and your future and your happiness away. It won't last long, with him it never does."

"I would rather be his whore than your wife," she spat, and ran to follow her love.  (A/N: I know that sounded a little Titanic, but I'm corny, what can I say?)


	4. Trapped

CHAPTER 4: TRAPPED

When Elizabeth arrived at jail cells below, she was surprised to find Jack already situated and looking quite at home.  Despite his outward appearance of calm, she knew that he was as frightened as she was, if not more so.  Yet, when she came in, he tried to look at ease.  "Come on now," he said with an overly hearty laugh, "I've been locked up a million times before, it's nothing to worry about.  I'll be out in an hour, maybe two."  

Elizabeth was close to tears.  "I can't bear to see you this way," she choked, "and it's all my fault your here."  She sat down on the other side of the bars.  "I promise I'll figure out a way to get of there."

Jack stuck his head through the bars of his cell and laid it on her lap, breathing a sigh of relief at her touch.  "Don't go putting yourself in any danger," he warned, "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Elizabeth said, "I think I could get used to the idea of being a pirate's bride," as she studied the ring on her finger.  Jack let his eyes droop closed as she stoked his hair, he hadn't had a full night's sleep for the last three nights, not that he would trade the reason She pulled up a stool and sat why for anything…

Governor Swan entered the ship's jail expecting to find Jack Sparrow alone.  He was shocked and rather appalled to find him there with his head in Elizabeth Swan's lap as she stroked his hair.  Elizabeth!" he cried, "That kind of behavior is entirely inappropriate.  If we were at home no one decent would talk to you after this disgusting display of public affection for someone so completely out of your own class."

Jack gave a little chuckle from under his three-cornered-hat, which was currently resting over his face.

She remained emotionless as she retorted, "But we're not at home. Are we Father?  And if you think it's inappropriate then don't watch." She chose that particular to plant a rather sloppy kiss on Jack's lips.

  Governor Swan was livid.  "You," shouted at Jack, "You're the cause of all this.  You're the reason my daughter isn't going to have a future and I'm going to lose my reputation."

Jack pulled his head back into the safety of the cell, not sure that he wanted to be around this man without protection.  In a huff Governor Swan grabbed Elizabeth by the arm forced her up the stairs back to the main deck where he persisted to lock her in her room.  "It would figure that the door locks from the outside and not the inside," she muttered angrily.  This was just wonderful.  She and Jack were both locked up so neither could come to the other's aid.  She was beginning to despair when she heard Commador Norrington tell the first mate that it was fifty miles to Tortuga.  That meant that they would pass right by it sometime tonight she thought excitedly.  If she and Jack could get to shore near Tortuga then they could go anywhere from there.  The possibilities were endless.  What did they have to lose?  


	5. Escape

CHAPTER 5: ESCAPE 

It was the middle of the night.  The only people awake were the night watchman and Elizabeth Swan.  Carefully she inserted her hairpin into the small hole in the doorknob.  As quietly as possible she picked the lock.  Her life was in her own hands now she thought as she crept through the ship's empty decks and down below to where Jack was held.  As she arrived she saw William Turner with his back to her and sword aimed right at Jack's heart.  Thinking and moving quickly she knocked Will to the ground using all of body weight (which wasn't much) to her advantage.  She grabbed the sword and handed it to Jack through the bars of his cell.  "Well, well, Elizabeth," said Will, his surprise evident on his face, "I see you have more spirit than I first thought."

Breathing heavily, Elizabeth slipped Jack her bobby pin unbeknownst to Will.  He skillfully used it to pick the lock and hit Will in the head with the butt of the sword, rendering him unconscious. "I hope you've got a plan," said Jack, a wry smile playing across his lips.

Jack and Elizabeth tiptoed across the ship's main deck to where the lifeboats were kept "safely" tied up. They quickly and quietly lowered it to the water.  "Don't worry love," he told her as he placed a reassuring hand on her soldier, "It'll all look up from here."  

"It better," she muttered and without another thought they joined hands and jumped ship.  

Commodore Norrington was awakened by a soft splash.  He assumed it was nothing and went back to sleep.  Fortunately it did not wake the night watchman who was conveniently neglecting his duties.


	6. Tortuga

CHAPTER 6: TORTUGA 

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Tortuga soaked to the bone and utterly exhausted, but in good spirits.  They rented a room at an inn owned by one of Jack's old friends and morning came before they knew it.

"Good morning, darling," said Jack as he placed a tray of steaming hot waffles in front of Elizabeth.  Her eyes fluttered open as the smell wafted through the air.  

"Good morning yourself," she replied, then seeing the waffles added, "What's all this then?"

"It's breakfast," said Jack pointing out the obvious, "Don't women where you come from eat?"  He studied her figure for a moment before saying, "Don't answer that."  Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  For a man so worldly he knew very little about civilized surprising considering his background.  

A question suddenly emerged in Elizabeth's mind.  "Jack," she asked warily, "How are we going to pay for these?" she gestured toward the waffles.  "I didn't bring any money along and you never had any money to begin with."

Looking slightly hurt by the last statement he said, "Don't worry about it, Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  He pulled her close and French kissed her on the mouth leaving her breathless.  "You taste like strawberries," he murmured and walked out.  

A few hours later he swaggered back in with a big silly grin on his face.  "My dear," he said happily, "I have found the perfect ship for us to commandeer."  


	7. Commandeering a ship

CHAPTER 7: COMMANDEERING A SHIP 

Elizabeth Swan walked briskly toward the naval officer on duty guarding the Angelina, the ship that Jack was bent on commandeering.  "Excuse me, Sir," she began, "could you tell me where to find a inn to stay around here?"  

  The guard took a moment to study her and finally said, "A fine young lady such as yourself might want to seek lodging in another city, or province for that matter, however, if you already have plans to stay here, then I would recommend Miss Betsy's inn.  It's my sister who runs the place and she's a good woman."  

"I thank you," said Elizabeth and turned to go, but then she turned back.  "And where might someone find the afore mentioned Miss Betsy's," she inquired.

The guard continued to give her directions and Elizabeth frequently butted in asking for more specific details.

Meanwhile Captain Jack Sparrow crept on board the Angelina, which happened to be more work than he anticipated.  There had never been any guards in Tortuga before, and if there had they had never done a very good job at performing their duties.  Once aboard he set about preparing to set sail, he knew it wouldn't be easy sailing with only two crew members.  Nevertheless he felt sure he could handle it.  He got everything into place rather quickly.  He climbed up on deck and attempted to signal Elizabeth, unfortunately she was too busy talking to the guard to notice.  Jack slipped closer in order to overhear the conversation.  He was just in time.  

"So why are you stationed here?" Elizabeth asked casually.

"Actually," came the reply, "I've been sent from Port Royal by Commodore Norrington along with several others to find his wife."

"Really," said Elizabeth not seeming the least bit concerned, "For someone as renowned as the Commodore I wasn't even aware he was married."

"Well," said the soldier, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I've heard that"-

He was cut off when Jack hit him over the head with a particularly heavy bit of pottery which happened to be laying around.  "Sorry to interrupt your chat love," said Jack, "but we're ready to make way."

"Oh damn," said Elizabeth sarcastically and hopped nimbly over the ship's railing.  

Striding toward her Jack commented, "It seems we've underestimated how far the Commodore is willing to go to get you back."

"No doubt with a little urging from our friend Mr. Turner," she grumbled.  Then, with a mischievous smile placed herself directly between the steering wheel of the boat and its attendant.  "Oh, Jack," she asked playfully, "How will you get to your steering wheel now?"

He laughed and pushed her slightly causing her to lean back over the wheel.  "What shall I do with you," he murmured as he leaned over her.  "Never mind, I have a pretty good idea."      


	8. Chapter 8: Eight years later

CHAPTER 8: EIGHT YEARS LATER

It had been seven years since Will Turner had last seen Elizabeth Swan.  Since then he had fallen in love, gotten married, and started his own black smith shop which was doing remarkably well.  He and his wife had no children as of yet, but he felt confidant that they someday would.  He sighed as he stared off into the waves of the ocean as he often did when he was deep in thought.  

He barely noticed when a ship with black sails began docking in the harbor.  Then a familiar voice caught his eye.  "I'm goin' on into the port ta see if I can get me somethin' ta drink.  Fancy to come along, love?" said the voice.  

"Alright," said yet another familiar voice, "After all the children have never seen Port Royal."  

Will watched with wide eyes as Jack and Elizabeth hopped onto the docks.  He watched with even wider eyes as they helped two significantly smaller persons onto the dock beside them.  Without thinking what he was doing, he strode over to them.  

"Jack! Elizabeth!" he called.  Two heads snapped up as he neared them.  

"Will!" they called in unison.  

He abruptly stopped becoming acutely aware of the two children standing nervously behind what appeared to be their parents.  

"Oh come on now," Jack slurred, "There's no need to be shy."  With that he pushed a girl out from behind him.  "This here's my daughter Jacolyn, Jackie for short." The girl smiled timidly holding tightly to her father's hand.  

Coming to her senses Elizabeth spoke. She lifted a small up on to her hip.  "This is my"- she faltered, and then motioned to Jack with her free hand, "Our son William, Will for short."  

The girl spoke up without warning, "Are you a pirate?" she asked.  Will shook his head speechlessly.  The girl, Jacolyn, continued, "Papa's a pirate, and Mama, too."

Will only smiled and thought it was remarkable how much this child looked like both her parents.  She had Elizabeth's smile and high cheek bones and Jack's untidy hair and dark eyes.  He abruptly pulled himself out of his daze.  

"Are you staying long?" he inquired.  

"Well, not really," said Jack, "Just long enough to get supplies and make some quick repairs on the Pearl."

"Oh, but Darling you got so well aquatinted with the gallows last time I should think you would want to stay and visit some," Elizabeth teased.  

"Were you really at the gallows, Papa?" asked Jackie.

"As a matter of fact I was," replied Jack with noticeable disdain.  "But that, Love, is a story for another time."  

"Elizabeth, are you planning on visiting your father while you here?" asked Will.  

Elizabeth thought on this for a moment.  "He wasn't terribly happy with me on our visit," she said finally, "but I suppose every man has a right to see their grandchildren if they live long enough."

"Are we going to see Nanny and Pa?" asked little William from Elizabeth's hip.

"My parents," explained Jack.

Will shrugged and Elizabeth answered, "No, we're going to see my father this time."

          "I didn't know you had a father," said little William.  Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  This was going to be a long day.              


	9. Visiting Governor Swann

A/N: Story completed!  I'm sorry it's been forever and a day since I updated, I'm a lazy bum, but it's here now so I hope you enjoyed it.  Also I'd to thank all of my reviewers, except for those who flamed me *hiss* you've been very helpful.

CHAPTER 9: VISITING GOVERNOR SWANN

          Elizabeth walked glumly up the front steps of the governor's mansion.  This certainly wasn't going to be easy.  She tried in vain to block out the memory of her the last time she had visited her father.  It had been right after Jackie was born and she had meant to let him meet her, but he had been so angry that she was married to Jack that he never got the chance.  She hoped this time would be different.  

          "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Will asked.  Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.  For someone whose heart she had broken Will seemed to be getting along awfully well.  She gently took Little Will by the hand and left Jackie to Jack as they followed her.  She knocked several times before waiting for someone to answer.  In the end, a butler came to the door and asked them to state their business.  

          He looked surprised when she asked to see Governor Swann and asked if she had an appointment.  She said no, but she felt certain that he would want to see his own daughter.  The man bent closer to her and her squinted a bit.  It was only then that she recognized him as the same butler who had worked for them when she lived there.  His eyes widened and he gasped, "Miss Elizabeth!"  She smiled and nodded and he let all them in right away, but not before glaring harshly at Jack.  "I'll run and fetch him," the old butler said.

          "Thank you," answered Elizabeth politely.  

          A few minutes later all eyes fell to Governor Swann as he rapidly descended down the stairs.  "Elizabeth," he cried with great joy, apparently having forgotten all the quarrels between them.  He ran to embrace her at which point his eyes fell to Captain Sparrow.  He nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing.  "Welcome home, my dear," he said and patted his daughter on the back, "How long will you be staying?"

          Rather shocked by the question, having expected anything but a warm welcome Elizabeth waited a moment before speaking.  "Just one night I think," she answered hesitantly, "We're just making some quick repairs on The Pearl."  

          The old man nodded and bayed Elizabeth to introduce him to the rest of her family.  "Well," she said, once again caught off guard, "You know Jack, my husband.  This is our daughter Jacolyn, and out son Will."

          "They call me Jacky for short," the little girl said with a grin, "Who are you?"  Governor Swann smiled warmly at her and said, "I'm your grandfather, your mother's father."

          "Wow! You must be really old then!" said Little Will, still holding on to his father's hand.  

          "Will!" Elizabeth scolded, "We do not say things like that!"

          Jack snorted, but said to the governor, "Oh don't mind him, he just says whatever's on his mind."

          "Hmmmm, I wonder where he got that that from," his wife added playfully.  

          The governor invited them all to spend the night in the Swann mansion, and after much deliberation on Jack's part they accepted.  


End file.
